doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Star vs. las fuerzas del mal
Argentina |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2015-presente }}thumb|right|231px|Logo en español ''Star vs. las fuerzas del malhttps://youtu.be/SXYooh-xe8A?t=57s es una serie de televisión animada americana creada por Daron Nefcy (quien trabajó en los storyboards de Galaxia Wander y Robot & Monster) y producida por Disney Television Animation. Se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 18 de enero del 2015 en Disney Channel y se estrenó oficialmente el 30 de marzo del 2015 en Disney XD respectivamente. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Voces adicionales' *Alejandro Gómez *Rolando Agüero *Silvia Aira *Diego Longstaff *Mara Brenner *Javier Gómez *Facundo Reyes *Adolfo Duncan *Matilde Ávila *Carlos Celestre *Patricio Lago Música Muestras multimedia Star_vs_Las_Fuerzas_del_Mal_-_Español_Intro_Disney_XD|Intro sin texto en español. Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal - Creditos Esp. Latino|Créditos finales. Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Episodio 103-A|Muestra del doblaje 3A Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Episodio 1x04a|Muestra del capitulo 4A Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal - Episodio 1x07b|Muestra del capítulo 7B Créditos de doblaje Créditos de doblaje de Star vs las fuerzas del mal (Temporada 1) (TV) (DXD).jpg|1ª (TV) Líneas censuradas * ''Star llega a la Tierra. Línea original: “''What the heck was that?!” (“¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!”). Línea doblada: “¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!”. * ''Fiesta con un pony: ** Línea original: “''Oh, my gosh!” (“¡Oh, por Dios!”). Línea doblada: “¡No puedo creerlo!”. ** Línea original: “''Oh, that is not a dead person?” (“Oh, ¿esa no es una persona muerta?”). Línea doblada: “¿No estaba desmayado?”. ** Línea original: “''Not... dead...” (“No estoy... muerto...”). Línea doblada: “Sigo... vivo...”. ** Línea original: “''Holy pixels! ''” (“¡Santos píxeles!”). Línea doblada: “¡Locos píxeles!”. ** Línea original: “''Oh, yeah?! Well, your mother's a horse!” (“¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Tu madre es una yegua!”). Línea doblada: “¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Tu madre solo rebuzna!”. * El espíritu escolar: ** El término "booty shake" fue cambiado a "baile super cool". ** Línea original: “''It's gonna be a bloodbath.” (“Será un baño de sangre.”). Línea doblada: “Será una batalla campal.”. ** Línea original: “''Do you know nothing of combat? No Warrior's gonna be distracted by Chantelle's booty!” (“¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con el trasero de Chantelle”). Línea doblada: “¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con ese baile”. ** Línea original: “'' I know on planet Moo-ni, or wherever it is you're from, it may be okay to be stupid ....” (“Sé que en el planeta Moo-ni, o como sea que se llame, esta bien ser estúpida ....”). Línea doblada: “Sé que en el planeta Mewni, o como sea que se llame, esta bien ser como eres ....”. ** Línea original: “''Who's ready for a bloody, bloody, bloodbath?” (“¿Quién esta listo para un sangriento, sangriento, baño de sangre?”). Línea doblada: “¿Quién esta listo para una increíble batalla campal?”. ** Línea original: “''Star, the Warriors weren't actually going to kill our team, they were just gonna beat them in football, - which is a game!” (“Star, los Guerreros no iban a matar a nuestro equipo, sólo iban a vencernos en el fútbol - ¡qué no es más que un juego!”). Línea doblada: “Star, los Guerreros no iban a hacerle daño al equipo, sólo iban a vencernos en el fútbol - ¡qué no es más que un juego!”. ** Línea original: “''Out of my way! I'm too pretty to die!” (“¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Soy demasiado bonita para morir!”). Línea doblada: “¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Arruinan mi maquillaje!”. * El brazo monstruoso: ** Línea original: “... Releasio, Demonius, Infestica!”. Línea doblada: “... ¡Liberum, Monstrus, Infestico!”. ** Línea original: “''I want it to be my boyfriend.” (“Quiero que eso sea mi novio.”). Línea doblada: “Quiero que él sea mi novio”. ** Línea original: “''And then we're gonna slaughter all humans - and feast on their bowels!” (“Y luego, masacraremos a todos los humanos y tendremos un festín con sus entrañas”). Línea doblada: “Y luego, acabaremos con todos los humanos y deboraremos sus entrañas”. * El otro estudiante de intercambio: ** Línea original: “... What the heck is a polar bear?! ...” (“... ¿Qué demonios es un oso polar? ...”). Línea doblada: “... ¿Qué cosa es un oso polar? ...”. ** Línea original: “''You're all going to die!” (“¡Todos ustedes van a morir!”). Línea doblada: “¡Se los va a devorar!”. * ''Anímate, Star: ** Línea original: “''How could I have been so stupid?” (“¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?”). Línea doblada: “¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe?”. ** Línea original: “''Marco, what the heck is going on?!” (“Marco, ¿qué demonios está pasando?”). Línea doblada: “Marco, ¿quieres decirme que está sucediendo?”. ** Línea original: “''Oh, that degenerate is Oskar Greason. ...” (“Oh, ese degenerado es Oskar Greason. ...”). Línea doblada: “Oh, ese desastre es Oskar Greason. ...”. * ''Misión Compra: ** Línea original: “''Where is that stupid thing?” (“¿Dónde está esa estúpida cosa?”). Línea doblada: “¿Dónde está esa cosa?”. ** Línea original: “''Massacre darts!” (“¡Dardos masacre!”). Línea doblada: “¡Dardos sedantes!”. * Hadápolis: ** Línea original: “''Hmm. Guards... kill them all.” (“Hmm. Guardias... maténlos a todos.”). Línea doblada: “Hmm. Guardias... acaben con ellos”. ** Línea original: “''No! I haven't killed you yet!” (“¡No! ¡Aún no pude matarte!”). Línea doblada: “¡No! ¡Aún no los pude liquidar!”. * El baile de la luna roja: ** Una canción, que en la versión original estaba en español y hablaba sobre el Día de Muertos, fue dejada en versión instrumental en el doblaje. ** Línea original: “''He's hot.” (“Él es ardiente.”). Línea doblada: “Que lindo.”. ** Línea original: “''Back off, demon!” (“¡Atrás, demonio!”). Línea doblada: “¡Atrás, malvado!”. ** Línea original: “''Stupid cockroach that lives inside.” (“¡Estúpida cucaracha que vive allí!”). Línea doblada: “¡Tonta cucaracha que vive allí!”. ** Línea original: “... I can handle a demon. ...” (“... Puedo lidiar con un demonio. ...”). Línea doblada: “... Puedo defenderme de un tramposo. ...”. * ''Galletas de la fortuna: ** Línea original: “''These idiots are even dumber than you idiots!” (“¡Estos idiotas son aún peores que ustedes!”). Línea doblada: “¡Estos tontos son aún peores que ustedes!”. ** Línea original: “... It's clear they're the work of dark wizards''” (“... Es obvio que es obra de magos oscuros”). Línea doblada: “... Es obvio que es obra de los magos”. ** Línea original: “''Sure it can. On Mewni, there's a place where you can get calzones that'll tell you how you're going to die''” (“Claro que sí. En Mewni, hay un lugar donde comes calzones que te dicen como te vas a morir”). Línea doblada: “Claro que sí. En Mewni, hay un lugar donde comes calzones que te dicen como será tu fin”. ** Línea original: “''You will die from choking on a calzone. ...” (“Vas a morir ahogado con un calzone ...”). Línea doblada: “Te vas a atragantar comiendo un calzone ...”. ** Línea original: “''Star! Forget that stupid fortune! Help me!” (“¡Star! ¡Olvida esa estúpida galleta! ¡Ayudáme!”). Línea doblada: “¡Star! ¡Olvida esa tonta galleta! ¡Ayudáme!”. ** Línea original: “''What?! You idiots are screwing the plan!''” (“¡¿Qué?! ¡Idiotas, están arruinado mi plan!”). Línea doblada: “¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso son tontos? ¡Están arruinando mi plan!”. Trivia * En el capitulo 6a, cuando Fergunson esta en clase de Español, los subtítulos en español son removidos en su exhibición en Latinoamérica. * En el capitulo 8a, en una escena cuando Marco está triste en la habitación de Star, la música de fondo no contiene vocales a diferencia de la versión original que estuvo en español https://twitter.com/adam_s_j/status/640670895187431424Esto fue corregido para su emisión en Disney Channel Latinoamérica pero aún sucede en la versión transmitida por Disney XD EE.UU a través de SAP.. * En el capitulo 8b, La canción "This is my House" no contiene vocales y solo que escucha los instrumentales. Puede ser error de mezcla. Esto fue corregido para su emisión en Disney Channel Latinoamérica pero aún sucede en la versión transmitida por Disney XD EE.UU a través de SAP. * En el capitulo 13, cuando Star Butterfly llama al celular de Marco se escucha solo el instrumental se su tono celular. Esto sucede en la versión transmitida en Disney XD EE.UU. Transmisión Referencias Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Disney Channel Categoría:Subtítulos forzados